powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lore of Auric
The Lore of Auric is the thirty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. It is the third episode of the Louie Kaboom arc. It introduces Auric the Conqueror. Synopsis After getting a package from Aisha containing a strange golden key and a map of Mysterio Island, the last-known location of her parents, Tanya embarks on a quest to reunite with her mother and father. But, Louie Kaboom has beaten her to them, leaving the Sloans to die in the dangerous island caves, after swiping their goal, the legendary Tiki of Auric. Jason, entrusted with the key by Tanya, loses it to Louie, who uses the item to unlock the tiki, awakening the mighty Auric the Conqueror. Louie fails to persuade the Zord-sized heroic warrior into destroying the Earth for him, so Prince Sprocket tricks the naive Auric into believing that the Power Rangers are evil. Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd attempt to use a giant magnet device to retrieve Louie Kaboom, while Det. Stone entrusts Bulk and Skull with his newest car after his last one got crushed under the foot of a monster. The magnet device instead hits Stone's car and yanks it back to the Moon, making the villains furious and leaving Stone miserable. Plot In the jungles of Mysterio Island Tanya's parents are looking for the Tiki of Auric; when they get ambushed and chased by Cogs. They find the idol, but it ends up getting stolen by Louie Kaboom. Back at the beach Kat and Emily deliver a package to Tanya. Inside is the key and a map of Mysterio Island and a letter from the former Yellow Ranger Aisha. Tanya is happy she can now find out what happened to her lost parents. In the caves under Mysterio Island Tanya's parents are planning their escape when the cave collapses around them. At the Command Center Tanya petitions Zordon to allow her to look for her parents. He lets her go and Alpha uses the teleporter to send her to the island. Tanya gives the key to Jason and Billy sends her on her way. The Trey call the Power Rangers, and gives them good news; Pyramidas has been repaired and is on its way back, and good timing too because we know Louie Kaboom is still up to no good. Louie Kaboom tries to open the tiki but he can't since Jason has the key. Klank and Orbus tell Louie this, and he ambushes Jason in the park with an army of Cogs and steals the key. Stone is polishing his car with Bulk and Skull and he tells them to watch it so it does not get crushed or worse stolen like what happened in A Golden Homecoming when Bulk and Skull got the car stolen then ran over and crushed by Silo. Tanya's parents attempt to escape from the cave but trigger one of Auric's traps and it starts to crush them. Louie unlocks the tiki and frees Auric. The megazord sized warrior tells him he does not answer to the bad guys, and returns to to the tiki. Sprocket arrives and opens the tiki and tricks Auric into thinking the Power Rangers are evil and sends him off to destroy Angel Grove. Tanya arrives on the island, but Zordon sends her back to Angel Grove when Auric goes on the rampage. Back at the Command Center Auric challenges the Power Rangers and Jason is sent to stop him. Jason tries to tell Auric to stop his attack but it does not work and he blast Pyramidas with his sword. The Power Rangers use the Super Megazord to convince Auric he is good. Billy uses the teleporter to retrieve the key before Louie can get his hands on it, and Auric uses his wind breath to blow Sprocket away. Back on the Moon, the Evil Space Aliens attempt to use a giant magnet to nab Louie Kaboom. Rita mentions when she gets her hands on Louie, she'll go medieval in her punishment on him. Zedd reminds her that they still need to deal with the Power Rangers and the Machine Empire. Rita agrees to pace herself. Zedd orders Finster to prepare the magnet, but Rito takes the controls instead. He punches in the wrong coordinates and snags Det. Stone's car instead of Louie Kaboom. Zedd is furious with the foul up and demands to know why there's a car on the magnet. Goldar points out that Rito messed up again and interfered with Finster's work by taking over the controls. Zedd is furious with Rito for messing up and not capturing Louie Kaboom. Rita mentions that he could've gotten her a convertible. Tanya gives Jason the key and Auric and, goes back to the island and manages to save her parents. It is a happy reunion as the credits roll. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Zeo Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Lesley Tesh as Emily *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), and Rita Repulsa (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Walter Lang as Louie Kaboom (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *David Lodge as Auric the Conqueror (voice) *Channe Nolen as Mrs. Sloan *??? as Gabe Sloan Notes *First appearance of Auric the Conqueror. *First time Jason uses Pyramidas and the first appearance of the Zord since it crash landed on Aquitar in "Revelations of Gold". *First and only appearance of Tanya's parents. *Final acknowledgement of Aisha Campbell, though she appears in several clips in Dino Thunder's "Legacy of Power". *The original draft title for this episode was "Raiders of the Lost Auric" (which is a reference to the first Indiana Jones movie, Raiders of the Lost Ark). *Tanya gives Jason the responsibility of safeguarding Auric's key. This may be the source of Auric's Deluxe toy being incorrectly referred to as "The Gold Ranger's Zord". *When Det. Stone tasks Bulk and Skull with looking after his car he states "Do you think you guys could keep an eye on my new car without getting it crushed this time?" Stone is referring to the events of "A Golden Homecoming", during which his old car was crushed by Silo while they were using it. He also states "That was last week." confirming that this episode takes place a week afterwards. Errors *A Tiki refers to large wood and stone carvings of humanoid forms in Central Eastern Polynesian cultures of the Pacific Ocean. Why would Aisha know about them if she lives in Africa instead? See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode